This invention relates to a driving mirror for a motor-car, and particularly to a telescopic side mirror for a car towing a trailer such as a camper or home mobile.
Nowadays, travelling with a car towing a camper or mobile home for staying overnights is popular. Said car usually needs extra side mirrors to enable the driver to see what is behind his car as the views from original driving mirrors such as rearview mirrors and side mirrors are entirely shaded by the trailer. Said extra side mirror usually includes a pyramid steel frame 7 laterally mounted on an upper portion of a fender and a mirror 8 adjustably secured to tip end of the frame 7. It is found to be disadvantageous that installations of the extra side mirrors increase the size of the car so that it becomes inconvenient or even impossible for parking it in its garage, and the extra side mirrors should be removed after disconnection with its trailer for security reasons.